onepiecefandomcom_id-20200215-history
One Piece Databook
Buku Data adalah serangkaian buku yang ditulis oleh editor dan disetujui oleh penulis to supplement the facts of the [[One Piece (Manga)|seri One Piece]], mengungkapkan data bahwa manga tidak. Sejauh ini, enam telah diterbitkan. Databook Databook Introductions On the dust jacket of each databook, a random comment made by one of the Straw Hat Pirates can be found. Below is a collection of the translated comments from each Databook. |- ! id="One Piece Red: Grand Characters" colspan="2" | One Piece Red: Grand Characters ↑ Back to top |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" |'Luffy' Listen, hey you, ever heard of this? Panda Island. I heard that if you go there, you'll face tons of panda-like creatures. The ruler of that island is a wrestler. A long time ago I heard people at the bar in my village say it's true! The seas sure are vast. |- ! id="One Piece Blue: Grand Data File" colspan="2" | One Piece Blue: Grand Data File ↑ Back to top |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" |'Zoro' There are lots of guys that go "I wish I were a devil fruit user". Areya one of those guys? Rumor says there's this place called "The Devil's Greengrocer". They say that's where you can get your hands on one of those things. If you wanna try one, try looking for that store. Well, not that there's any proof that those rumors are true. |- ! id="One Piece Yellow: Grand Elements" colspan="2" | One Piece Yellow: Grand Elements ↑ Back to top |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" |'Nami' Before navigation existed, I heard people could only sail in water where land was somehow visible. When you're sailing and you look around to see that you're surrounded by water, it makes you feel insecure, doesn't it? From then, people found a landmark that would follow you around no matter where you go. The 'North Star'. There was even an era when people actually believed the compass pointed toward the 'North Star' at one point. I'm glad I was born into this era!! Because I can travel anywhere to go and meet all the beautiful treasures around the world ♥ |- ! id="One Piece Green: Secret Pieces" colspan="2" | One Piece Green: Secret Pieces ↑ Back to top |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" |'Usopp' Don't you think that there's a lot of pirate ships with animals for figureheads? A long, long time ago, when ships were first made, people would have "launching ceremonies" where they would sacrifice animals for good luck. The animal figureheads are rooted from the times when they used to hang those sacrifices on the ships. --so in other words, for Merry and Sunny... a sheep and lion needed to be sacrificed!!! Yikes~~!! (The last part is a lie.) |- ! id="One Piece Blue Deep: Characters World" colspan="2" | One Piece Blue Deep: Characters World ↑ Back to top |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" |'Sanji' You know my leg attack "diable jambe"? In the chef's world, there's also something called "Diavolo Cuisine". It's made using strong condiments like salt, pepper, and chili sauce and when you eat it, they say it tastes so hot that it feels like you're being tortured with fire by a devil. Any shithead on board our ship who talks back to me or steals food from the fridge gets "Diavolo Cuisine" for dinner. |} Navigasi Situs ca:Databook fr:Databooks One Piece Kategori:Databook Kategori:Buku Kategori:Merchandise